


His beautiful darling

by cherrysherbet777



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Feminization, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysherbet777/pseuds/cherrysherbet777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His beautiful darling lied down on the bed wearing white handmade wedding dress he made. Eddie loved watching his beautiful darling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His beautiful darling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction ever.  
> English is not my first language. If there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, please correct me. Thank you for reading.  
> 

His beautiful darling lied down on the bed wearing white handmade wedding dress he made. Eddie loved watching his beautiful darling.

His beautiful darling looked so pale but also very beautiful. His eyes stared at ceiling, doesn't move any of his muscle at all.

He planned to have a private wedding tomorrow night. Their wedding might be beautiful and remarkable thing in their life. That's what two people who fall in love always make it happened, wedding might be a wonderful memory for both of them and it will be unforgettable until the death tear them apart. In the next day, they would be wearing wedding dresses as a bride and a groom.

He walked from room to room, too excited to sleep. Finally, he lied down on the bed next to his beautiful darling. He kissed his beautiful darling on his forehead to send him to sleep.

He had a dream of his family life, there were him and his beautiful wife and their children two boys and a girl laughing happily together. Even though it was just a dream, it made him feel overwhelmed that he wants to cry.

That night before their wedding his beautiful darling, Waylon, lied down on the bed. His cold body covered with warm sheet cotton. His eyes opened wide in the darkness. He didn't move any of his muscle. Both of his cold hands lied down on his chest, didn't feel any rhythm of his own heartbeat at all.


End file.
